There are pluralities of known sports which require the use of a specially designed field or court to play or practice the sports. For example and without limitation, the sport of tennis requires the use of a tennis court having several boundary lines and a net. Oftentimes, individuals that desire to play or practice the sport of tennis are unable to play or practice because a tennis court may not be available, near, or exist in the general location of the individuals.
Previous methods for attempting to play or practice a sport without the use of a specifically designed field or court include, but are not limited to: improvising or creating a field or court in a location which is accessible; taking one or two aspects of the sport that an individual desires to play or practice and finding a location which will permit the individual to play or practice the desired sport; and purchasing a specific piece of sports equipment which is designed to allow an individual to practice at least one aspect of a desired sport. Although each of the aforementioned methodologies do desirably allow an individual to play or practice a desired sport, they all suffer from some drawbacks.
For example and without limitation, improvising or creating a field or court in a location which is accessible requires the individual to undesirably alter the appearance of the accessible location in order to play or practice the desired sport. That is, if an individual desires to play or practice the sport of tennis, the individual must first locate a substantially level playing surface, measure out a traditional tennis court, mark the boundary lines, fabricate or locate an object which can be utilized in the place of a conventional tennis net, and set up the fabricated or located object. The steps of this previous methodology are substantially time consuming, thereby leaving the individual less time to play or practice the desired sport of tennis. Moreover, the individual may not be permitted or able to leave the “make-shift” tennis court in the location upon which the individual improvised or created the tennis court. The individual then must disassemble the created tennis court, thereby further consuming more of the individual's time to play or practice the desired sport of tennis.
In further example and without limitation, taking one or two aspects of the sport that an individual desires to play or practice and finding a location which will permit the individual to play or practice the desired sport undesirably requires the individual to sacrifice practicing several aspects of the desired sport. That is, if the individual desires to play or practice the sport of tennis, the individual must choose aspects of the sport which do not require interaction with another player, and which do not require the boundary lines or the net of a conventional tennis court. One well known example of this methodology involves an individual hitting a tennis ball against a substantially flat surface, such as a wall. In this well known example, the individual has sacrificed the ability to practice serving the tennis ball (i.e., there is no net to realistically aim the tennis ball over and there is no boundary line or service court for the individual to aim the tennis ball within), the ability to hit cross court shots, overhead shots, or volley shots, or the unpredictable direction of a tennis ball which has been returned by an opponent (i.e., it is well known in physics that the angle of inclination is equal to the angle of declination and, as such, the individual inherently knows or can approximate the rebound or ricochet of a struck tennis ball at a wall).
In further example and without limitation, purchasing a specific piece of sports equipment which is designed to allow an individual to practice at least one aspect of a desired sport. undesirably suffers from substantially similar drawbacks as the previously discussed methodology. That is, a piece of equipment, such as and without limitation, a tennis ball propelling machine does desirably allow an individual to practice forehand shots, backhand shots, volleys, and the like, however, it does not allow an individual to practice serving a tennis ball. Moreover, a lack of a traditional tennis court further requires the individual to either find a location having a suitable surface as well as a barrier to hit the tennis ball into or requires the individual to undesirably “chase” and gather each struck tennis ball.
There is therefore a need for a sports assembly which allows an individual to practice substantially all aspects of a desired sport. There is also a need for a sports assembly which is portable and may be set up in substantially any desired location, and which overcomes some or all of the previously delineated drawbacks of prior sports practicing/playing methodologies. There is still a further need for a method which allows an individual to play/practice substantially any desired sport in a manner which overcomes some or all of the previously delineated drawbacks of prior sports practicing/playing methodologies.